Saiyajin Steins Gate
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Cuando todo te sale mal, todo puede salir mucho peor de lo que tenías anticipado, eso lo sentirá Trunks cuando la única persona que considero especial y se ganó su corazón no pudiera volver a sus brazos.


**Ni Dragón Ball Z ni Steins;Gate son de mi autoría, solo soy un fan de ambas series.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Time traveler**

Hoy era el día en que Suzuha viajaría al pasado usando su máquina del tiempo, todos los amigos de Rintarou y Trunks estaban algo tristes por la partida de su amiga, pero esto era algo inevitable ya ella era la única con una máquina del tiempo capaz de viajar hacia atrás y recuperar la IBM 5100, o eso ellos pensaban…

-Lo tengo - Todos voltean a ver a Mayuri, está tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todsos veían extrañados a la chica, la cual no despegaba la vista de Daru y Suzuha.

-¿Qué pasa Mayuri? – Preguntó Rintarou.

-Mayuri acaba de descubrir quién es el padre de Suzu-chan, Okarin… - Dijo la chica extremadamente feliz.

-¿Eh, enserio? ¿Dónde está Shiina-san? – Preguntó Trunks del futuro.

-Acabo de descubrir quién es y además están increíblemente cerca – Dijo la chica señalando a Daru y Suzuha.

-El padre de Suzu-chan es Daru-kun – Dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión Shiina-san? – Pregunta Trunks interesado.

-Ah, eso es muy sencillo Trunks-kun, el papá de Suzu-chan esta en Akihabara y además iba a asistir a una reunión sobre máquinas del tiempo, el además sabía del Reading Steiner de Okarin - Todos asienten.

-Por lo que además Mayuri supo inmediatamente quien era después de observar esto – Dijo señalando a una inscripción que estaba a la derecha de la escalerilla, todos se acercan y ven el extraño grabado.

-¿El nombre de la máquina del tiempo? – Preguntó Suzuha.

-FG204, es un gadget del futuro – Dijo Mayuri sonriendo, todos quedan sorprendidos.

-¿Future Gadget? ¿Un artefacto del futuro? – Preguntó Rintarou sorprendido.

-Miren hay algo más escrito – Dijo Trunks

-Future Gadget 2nd Edition Versión. 3.71 – Daru quedó congelado al ver su propio estilo grabado en la máquina del tiempo.

-Ese estilo único para ponerle nombre a las cosas – Dijo Chris.

-Esto, no puede ser… - Dijo Daru volteando a ver a Suzuha, está estaba en shock al igual que los demás, si era cierto lo que le dijeron su padre siempre estuvo ahí.

-¿Papa? – Preguntó Suzuha llorando.

-En estos momentos deberías decirme Papi – Dijo Daru avergonzado.

-¿Qué dices en un momento como este pervertido? – Dijo Chris.

-Ahahahaha – Trunks dio una sonrisa nerviosa, desde que llegó por accidente hace dos años jamás se había divertido tanto como ahora.

-Mírame papa, estoy aquí… - Suzuha se acerca y lo mira.

-Si, te miro.

-En la máquina del tiempo que tú hiciste, haré lo que tú querías hacer asi que mirame– Dijo sonriendo.

-Te miró, siempre te estaré mirando – Dijo Daru triste por la partida de su única hija, está se acerca a él y recarga su cabeza en su pecho, el chico por acto reflejo la abraza profundamente, la chica dudosa no sabe como reaccionar, pero después de unos instantes reacciona y corresponde al abrazo.

-¿Rintarou en serio no hay otra manera? – Preguntó Trunks en voz baja al científico loco, este sólo niega con la cabeza.

-No, esta es la única manera – Dijo Rintarou viendo triste la escena.

Así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Suzuha deja de abrazar a su padre y luego sube por la escalerilla, luego mira a todos y cada uno de los miembros, luego para en Trunks y sonríe.

-Aunque no hubiera datos sobre ti en el año 2036 les encargó que por favor salven el futuro, nos veremos dentro de 35 años – Dijo Suzuha, estas palabras le dolieron a Trunks en el alma, pues sus historias eran exactamente iguales, dos guerreros que viajaron al pasado para evitar un futuro apocalíptico, uno donde una organización gobernaba el planeta y tenía una distopía, otra donde dos androides habían destruido el mundo y el era el único qué podía haber hecho algo.

-Suzuha te estaré esperando – Dijo Trunks dando un paso al frente, la chica abre grande los ojos y luego de unos instantes sonríe.

-Nos veremos luego Trunks-kun, es una promesa – Dijo la chica entrando en la máquina mientras la puerta se cerraba y está comenzaba a brillar.

-Suzuha es una promesa – Dijeron Daru y Trunks al mismo tiempo, estos se miran entre sí y luego ambos sonríen.

La máquina del tiempo desaparece y junto con ella la presencia de Amane Suzuha, Trunks se puso algo triste al ver partir a su amiga, esperaron un tiempo y nada ocurrió, así qué deciden ir al laboratorio de Rintarou.

 **Laboratorio "Artefactos futuristas"**

El equipo de Rintarou se encontraba a la espera para saber que sucedió con Suzuha, el más preocupado era Trunks, pues no podía sentir el ki de la chica en ningún lado del planeta, el esperaba que por la edad de esta su ki hubiera cambiado, pero el sabía que no podía ser así, de repente escuchan que alguien llama a la puerta y todos van corriendo para ver quién era, Trunks sabía que era el casero por su firma de energía.

-¿ ? – Dijo Rintarou sorprendido, el no esperaba la visita de su casero, vieron su cara y se preocuparon, el hombre tenía una mirada triste y llevaba una carta en mano, este se la da a Rintarou.

-¿Una carta?¿Hashida, Hashida Suzu? – Al escuchar ese nombre Trunks y los demás se sorprendieron.

-¿Suzu-chan? – Dijo Mayuri.

-¿Por qué tiene esto Tennouji-san? – Preguntó Trunks preocupado.

-Eso de alguien que me cuido hace mucho tiempo, ella me pidió que le entregará esto hoy a Rintarou – Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Dónde esta ella ahora? – Preguntaron Daru y Trunks al mismo tiempo, está extraña sincronización le asusto a Chris.

-Murio, hace 10 años – Todos quedaron en estado de shock.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde Braun se retira y los miembros del laboratorio suben a la azotea para leer la carta.

-Okabe Rintarou soy yo Amane Suzuha, ha pasado mucho tiempo, bueno para ustedes solo han pasado algunas horas, mientras que para mí han pasado 25 años, hoy es 13 de Junio del 2000, iré al grano…

-Fracase! – Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Fracase, fracase, fracase, fracase, eh fracasado, fracase, fracasé – Leía Rintarou la carta mientras un tremendo arrepentimiento aparecía por sus rostros, el más masacrado era Trunks.

-Recordé quien era hace tan solo un año, durante los últimos 24 años olvide quien era yo, el viaje en el tiempo fue un rotundo fracaso, la máquina no estaba completamente reparada, pero no fue culpa de mi padre… ¡Fue mi culpa! – El peso de la culpa cayó sobre ellos.

-No debí haber llegado al año 2010, debí haber ido directamente al año 1975, no debí haber sido tan egoísta, ahora el mundo no cambiará y todo pasara como en mi futuro, no pude conseguir una IBN 5100, perdóneme, por favor perdóneme, no debí haber vivido una vida tranquila, ¿Por qué siquiera viví tanto si mi objetivo no se cumplió? – Estás palabras dejaron en shock a Trunks, era exactamente lo que le sucedió a él durante el viaje al pasado.

-Olvide mi deber y gaste mi vida haciendo nada… ¡Perdónenme! ¡Perdónenme! ¡Perdónenme! Okabe Rintarou, Trunks Brief cuando intente viajar a 1975 después de la reunión sobre las máquinas de tiempo del foro ustedes me detuvieron, por la lluvia de ese día la máquina fue averiada, si Rintarou tiene la oportunidad de viajar nuevamente al pasado les pido que no me detengan – Trunks abre los ojos como platos.

-Mi vida fue desperdiciada… - La carta terminó y un profundo silenció se hizo presente, nadie tenía el valor de hablar, de pronto escucharon a Trunks llorar y temblar, este se tira al piso.

-Trunks-kun… - Dijo Mayuri acercándose un poco a él, pero es detenida por Rintarou.

-Ghryaaaaaah… Fue mi culpa… Debí detenerla, debí detenerla, debí detenerla!– Grito Trunks mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al piso, este se quiebra por la fuerza descomunal que el Saiyajin ejerció, todos sus amigos retrocedieron al ver esto.

-¿Trunks, quien eres? – Preguntó Rintarou asustado por la demostración de fuerza que vio frente a sus ojos, el Saiyajin no contestó y lentamente se levanta.

-Yo también soy un viajero del tiempo – Dijo Trunks sin mirarlos.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, te conozco desde hace dos años y nunca nos hemos guardado secretos – Dijo Rintarou, entonces Trunks mete su mano dentro de su bolsillo y de el saca un estuche extraño.

Trunks abre el estuche y toma la cápsula número 7, la lanza y una explosión de humo sorprendió a los chicos, después de unos instantes todos quedan congelados, pues frente a ellos estaba una máquina extraña con capacidad para solo un tripulante, el chico se acerca y abre la compuerta, entonces salta dentro de ella y comienza a teclear una serie de botones.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Chris interesada por la máquina frente a ellos.

-Iré por Suzuha – Dijo Trunks a secas, esto sorprendió a todos.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, la máquina del tiempo de Suzuha no puede volver a esta línea de tiempo ni ir al futuro – Dijo Rintarou tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Trunks.

-Escucha Rintarou, no soy la persona que ustedes creían que era, yo provengo de un futuro post- apocalíptico donde los seres humanos fueron eliminados, dos seres extremadamente fuertes acabaron con casi toda la humanidad, sólo unos pocos teníamos la fuerza para combatirlos, pero lamentablemente solo quede yo, volví al pasado para darle una medicina al guerrero más poderoso de todos, lo logré pero, cuando volvía al futuro una distorsión espacio temporal golpeó la máquina y me saco de curso, causando que yo fuera a parar a otra dimensión – Dijo Trunks tecleando botones.

-¿Viajar al futuro? ¿Otra dimensión? ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó Chris con curiosidad.

-Bien la celda de energía está al 100%, podré ir y volver – Dijo Trunks, esto sorprendió a todos.

-Trunks-kun si vuelves al pasado y rescatas a Suzuha-chan no podrás volver a esta línea de tiempo – Dijo Chris alarmada.

-Se equivocan… - Dijo Trunks.

-¿Eh?¿En que? – Preguntó Rintarou.

-Esta máquina permite viajar al pasado, pero no puede viajar a la línea cambiada, por lo cual volverá al futuro de donde despegó – Estás palabras asustaron a Mayuri.

-Eso significa que…

-Eso significa que existen distintas Suzuha en las líneas de tiempo, por lo que se John Titor viajo al año 2000, Rintarou nos contó que sus libros sobre el desaparecieron, esto sucedió porque era otra Suzuha, ella viajo al año 2000 de esa línea, mientras que está Suzuha viajará al año 75 para traer la IBN 5100, creando dos líneas nuevas, una donde ella la consiguió y otra donde no, esto hará que existan dos Suzuha más, iré por la Suzuha que acaba de partir y así no alterare esta línea pues la máquina me permite volver al punto de origen – Dijo Trunks.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Chris.

-Ten cuidado – Dijo Rintarou asintiendo.

-Trunks-kun trae a mi hija de vuelta – Dijo Daru, Trunks lo voltea a ver y asiente.

-Si, trataré de hacerla recordar lo más pronto posible, también traeré la computadora – Todos asienten.

-Nos contarás todo sobre ti cuando regreses – Dijo Rintaro, Trunks asiente y cierra la compuerta de la máquina, Trunks jala la palanca y la nave comienza a elevarse en el aire, todos vieron a Trunks elevarse en el cielo, esta máquina era muy distinta a la de Suzuha, de repente ven como la máquina comienza a brillar y de repente está desaparece del lugar.

-Espero que todo vaya bien – Dijo Mayuri.

-Si – Dijeron los demás.

 **Tierra Steins Gate**

 **Año 1975**

Era un día lluvioso como cualquier otro, las personas hacían sus vidas con normalidad, hace algunas horas en Akihabara se había reportado la colisión de un satélite en una de las calles de la ciudad, cuando la policía llegó no había rastro de algo más además de la extraña cosa metálica, habían reportado a una chica herida cerca de está pero nunca fue encontrada.

Trunks había llegado justamente unas horas después que Suzuha, sintió su ki y se relajo, pues vio que estaba a salvó, guardo la máquina en su cápsula y comenzó a volar en dirección de la chica, cuando llego pudo ver que estaba resguardándose de la lluvia bajo un gran árbol, ella llevaba su bicicleta junto a ella, esto saco una pequeña risa en el chico, pues vio que las llantas no estaban fijas al marco de esta, así que se acerca y la chica se pone alerta.

-¿Quién esta ahí? – Dijo asustada.

-No temas, no te haré daño – Dijo Trunks apareciendo, la chica al verlo no lo pudo reconocer, esto hizo que el chico se pudiera triste.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Suzuha.

-Me llamo Trunks Son es un gusto – Dijo el chico demostrando sus modales.

-Hum… Creo, que mi nombre era Suzuha, solamente Suzuha – Dijo está algo insegura por la falta de recuerdos, el chico la analiza durante unos instantes y sonríe.

-Vaya, si que esta fuerte la lluvia – Dijo Trunks resguardándose de la lluvia al igual que ella, está voltea a verlo y por alguna razón ese chico le transmitía nostalgia.

-¿Quién eres? – Volvió a preguntar está insegura de si misma.

-¿Hum? Un chico cualquiera que caminaba por aquí y nos conocimos por pura casualidad – Dijo Trunks sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto Suzuha.

-Así es Suzuha – Dijo Trunks sonriéndole a esta, por el bien de todos debía fingir no conocerla y ayudarla a recordar poco a poco, si lo hacía demasiado rápido ella podría enfermar, la lluvia se detuvo y el cielo nocturno hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Quieres una bebida? – Dijo señalando a una máquina expendedora que había cerca de ellos, la chica aún estaba insegura sobre si Trunks era de fiar.

-No te preocupes no te haré dañó – Dijo el chico sonriéndole, está se ruborizó un poco al ver esa sonrisa tan cálida, estar cerca de el hicieron que sus preocupaciones no fueran tan grandes como hace unos minutos.

-De acuerdo… - Dijo está bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-Jejeje ahora vuelvo – Dijo el peli lavanda dirigiéndose hasta la máquina expendedora, mientras sacaba las bebidas se puso a pensar.

-Ella no nos recuerda, no puedo simplemente llevármela eso sería injusto, la cuidaré desde lejos hasta que pueda hacerla recordar, deberé conseguir un trabajo y donde vivir, conseguiré el suficiente dinero para comprar la IBN 5100, cuando la tenga le diré la verdad, así aún si no me recuerda le diré la verdad – Se dijo mentalmente Trunks mientras caminaba de vuelta.

-Aquí tienes – Dijo dándole una gaseosa, ella la toma en sus manos y la observa mientras que Trunks abre la suya y comienza a beber.

-Oye, ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? – Preguntó la chica, Trunks voltea a verla y sonríe.

-Porque todos consiguen ayuda de alguien en un punto de sus vidas – Entonces Suzuha lo ve y abre grande los ojos, las lágrimas comienzan a brotar y a Trunks está escena le rompió el corazón.

-Calma, yo estaré apoyándote – Dijo Trunks abrazándola por acto reflejo, la chica sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió al abrazo y continuó llorando en su pecho.

 **10 meses después**

La chica que había desaparecido actualmente se encontraba trabajando tranquilamente de mesera en un café, ella no recordaba nada de su pasado ni tenía papeles, lo único que tenía era una bicicleta extraña, no recordaba tampoco cual era su nombre completo, por lo que cambió su nombre a Hashida Suzu, ella recordaba solamente a su padre, lloraba durante las noches al no poder recordar nada, ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo importante pero no podía recordar.

-¿Quién soy? – Se pregunto la chica mientras continuaba su labor, de repente un muchacho alto con ropas algo extrañas entro por la puerta del café y se sentó en una mesa, Suzuha se acerco para atenderlo.

-Oh, hola Trunks-kun – Dijo Suzuha dándole una sonrisa cálida, el Saiyajin sonríe también, esa sonrisa le gustaba.

-Hola Suzuha-chan lo de siempre por favor – Dijo el chico.

-Un café y unos huevos revueltos en seguida – Dijo la chica apuntando la orden en una libreta y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Estos últimos meses si que han sido duros, por no tener papeles tuve que registrarme y conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo al no tener válidos mi año de universidad, lo bueno que pude volar a Estados unidos y comprar la computadora, ahora solo me falta hacer que Suzuha-chan recuerde, he estado viviendo con ella durante meses y no he visto ningún tipo de mejoría – Pensó preocupado Trunks.

-Disculpa la tardanza – Dijo Suzuha trayendo el desayuno del Saiyajin, de repente ve una caja que el Saiyajin traía consigo.

-¿Qué es eso Trunks-kun? – Pregunto Suzuha interesada, este voltea a ver la caja y sonríe.

-¿Ah, esto? Es solamente una IBN 5100 – Dijo a secas, en ese momento la chica se paraliza y deja caer la orden del chico al suelo.

-¿Suzuha? – Preguntó Trunks alarmado pues la chica no respondía y estaba temblando, todos los clientes observaron la escena que el chico había montado, el jefe de Suzuha sale y ve a la chica en muy mal estado.

-¿Qué hiciste Trunks? – Preguntó el hombre preocupado por la salud de esta.

-Nada señor Murata – Dijo Trunks preocupado.

-Sera mejor que la lleves a casa, su novio no puede abandonarla – Dijo Murata, el Saiyajin se sonrojó como un tomate al escuchar las palabras del dueño.

-Murata-san – Dijo el chico avergonzado.

-Jajaja ya deberías superar esa pena que siempre tienes cuando te dicen algo sobre eso, supéralo eres un hombre Son Trunks – El chico asiente.

(Trunks no podía registrarse con su mismo nombre y apellido, por lo que haciendo un homenaje a su maestro se puso su mismo apellido.)

-De acuerdo – Dijo el chico mientras levantaba el desorden de platos destruidos y ambos salían del restaurante, durante el camino Suzuha no hablo, simplemente se mantenía igual que antes, con los ojos abiertos y caminando al lado de Trunks, este se preocupó al ver que ella no salía de esa especie de trance.

 **Casa Son**

Ambos llegaron a su hogar y entraron, el híbrido dejo la computadora en la sala y volvió por Suzuha, la llevo a la cocina para darle algo de beber, ella no respondía por ningún método, así que el Saiyajin rindiéndose decide hablar con la verdad.

-Suzuha soy Trunks, vine del futuro para ayudarte – Dijo el chico tristemente, de repente algo hizo click en la mente de la chica y sale de transe para luego ver a su novio, cuando están cara a cara ella no puede evitar llorar y lo abraza.

-Trunks-kun eres un tonto, ¿Sabes que no podrás volver al futuro y estás aquí atrapado conmigo verdad? – Dijo Suzuha al haber recordando el accidente y también a su padre, amigos y también todo sobre el peli lavanda.

-Lo hice porque no podía perdonarme por haber dejado que te fueras sola, en el futuro nos dejaste una carta diciendo que fallaste al viajar a esta época, por lo que perdiste todos tus recuerdos, en el año 2000 le dejaste una carta a nuestro vecino, Tennouji-san nos la dio y cuando ví el contenido no pude soportarlo más y aun en contra de que viniera lo hice, no podía dejar que tú sacrificio fuera en vano aún si yo me quedara varado en esta dimensión para siempre – Dijo el lavanda triste.

-¿Dimensión? – Preguntó extrañada.

-Si, yo no vengo de ningúna de las líneas de tiempo en este universo, de alguna manera quede varado al intentar volver al futuro de mi mundo – Dijo el chico recordando a su madre y a los androides, instintivamente aprieta los puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Suzuha.

-No he podido volver a mi mundo por miedo a que otra falla me aleje más y no pueda ir a la correcta – Dijo Trunks.

-¿Qué paso en tu futuro? – Preguntó preocupada.

-Pues verás… - Trunks comenzó a contarle el infierno en el que su mundo se convirtió por culpa de dos androides infernales creación del Dr Maki Gero, la chica quedó horrorizada al saber la cantidad de muertes y destrucción que habían provocando, su situación no era nada comparada a la de Trunks.

-Y después de estar estudiando en la universidad de Tokyo por un año al haberme saltado los grados por mi capacidad mental conocí a Okabe en una pastelería a la que fue junto con Mayuri-san, me pareció curiosa la forma en la que ambos se hablaban así que decidí hablarles y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, gracias a ello y a nuestra suerte pude encontrar cierta información sobre máquinas del tiempo pero no fue suficiente, necesito encontrar una manera de poder ir a la dimensión correcta – Dijo Trunks impotente, no sabía si su madre continuaba aún con vida.

-Ya veo, la situación de este mundo no se compara con el tuyo Trunks-kun – Dijo la chica preocupada por su Saiyajin.

-¿Crees que ya debamos volver? – Pregunto Suzuha, el Saiyajin voltea a verla y sonríe.

-No aún no, me gusta la tranquilidad en esta línea de tiempo, nos quedaremos 2 meses más y volveremos, así completaremos nuestro año en esta línea – Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Suzuha.

 **2 meses después**

Después de haber renunciado a sus respectivos trabajos y decirle a sus amigos que se irían de Japón, ambos chicos se van volando a una zona deshabitada para que así nadie vea que se irán en la máquina del tiempo, le habían dado su casa a Tennouji hace algunos dias, pues él lo perdió todo en un incendió, este estaba realmente agradecido con la pareja, pues no cualquier persona haría eso, ambos sonrieron y se suben a la máquina, llevaban con ellos la IBM5100 y la bicicleta de la chica, ambas en cápsulas para así ahorrar espacio.

-¿Lista? – Dijo el chico después de haber corroborado que la celda de energía estaba totalmente cargada y las coordenadas y fecha fijados.

-Lista – Dijo esta sonriendo mientras tomaba las manos del Saiyajin y ambos presionaban la palanca hacia atrás para activar la máquina.

Después de unos instantes la máquina cobra vida y los cohetes hacen que se eleve en el cielo, lentamente el ascenso se da y ambos chicos se despiden de 1975.

-Ahora – Dijo el chico sonriendo mientras desaparecían del lugar en un brillo blanco.

 **Año 2010 (12 minutos después de la partida de Trunks)**

Todos los miembros del club de investigación sobre gadgets del futuro estaban aún reunidos esperando el regreso de ambos guerreros del futuro, sabían que esto iba a tardar, ellos confiaban en las palabras del Saiyajin, pues habían notado que esa máquina no era normal, cuando regresaran Chris los bombardearía de preguntas, mientras que Daru solo quería abrazar a su hija.

-¿Creen que volverán? – Pregunto Okabe nervioso.

-Por su puesto que lo harán Okarin, Trunks-kun lo prometió – Dijo Mayuri sonriendo.

-Eso espero – Dijo Okabe observando el cielo, de repente todos ven un cúmulo de energía que iba aumentando de tamaño en este, después de unos segundos ven la máquina del tiempo de Trunks, todos sonríen aliviados al ver que en verdad podía volver a esta línea de tiempo.

-Hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos – Dijo el Saiyajin bajando de la máquina junto a Suzuha, todos se sorprendieron al ver el cambio de vestimenta y la madurez que ambos reflejaban.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Por qué nos miran así? – Pregunto el Saiyajin.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaron en 1975? – Pregunto Chris con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a la máquina para inspeccionarla.

-Alrededor de 1 año – Dijo Suzuha recordando.

-¿Qué, 1 año? ¿Por qué tanto? – Preguntó Daru preocupado.

-Porque no podía recordar a nadie papá, Trunks-kun se quedó conmigo todos esos meses apoyándome y haciendo que lentamente me recuperará – Dijo Suzuha sonriendo.

-Ya veo, bueno… ¿Trajeron la IBM5100? – Pregunto Okabe, Trunks se pone sério.

-Si la traje pero no la usaremos – Dijo Trunks viendo seriamente a Okabe.

-¿Qué? Pero si para eso viaje al pasado – Dijo Suzuha viendo al hibrido, este aprieta los puños con fuerza.

-Oh, ya veo… - Dijo Chris al entender el porqué de la decisión de Trunks, luego sonríe y se acerca.

-No te preocupes por Suzuha-chan Trunks-kun, ella viene de otra línea temporal, aunque cambiara esta línea de tiempo ella seguiría existiendo – Dijo Chris sonriendo.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa Chris-san, lo que me preocupa es que si Rintarou accede a la base de datos de Sern entonces reiniciará todas las líneas de tiempo – Dijo el peli lavanda mientras observaba a Suzuha.

-No permitiré que Suzuha sea borrada de la existencia ni tampoco ninguno de ustedes, aún si debo acabar con Sern no me importa – Dijo Trunks desbordando una cantidad de ki impresionante, su ira hizo que su poder se saliera de control, un pequeño cráter se formó bajo sus pies.

-¿Qué es eso? – Dijeron todos retrocediendo un poco por la sorprendente presión que el ki de Trunks ejercía.

-Trunks-kun ,¿Qué harás? – Pregunto Mayuri sin comprender.

-Voy a Suiza a acabar con las instalaciones de Sern – Dijo el pelinegro encendiéndose en un aura blanca y saliendo disparado hacia Suiza.

-¿Qué? ¿Puede volar? – Pregunto Okabe sorprendido.

-Eso no es todo lo que puede hacer – Dijo Suzuha nerviosamente, todos la voltean a ver.

-¿A que te refieres Suzuha-chan? – Preguntó Daru.

-Veran Trunks-kun es… - Así ella les cuenta todo sobre el pasado del peli lavanda, se enteraron sobre el monstruoso poder que reside en su interior y las cosas que podía lograr si se lo proponía.

-¿Creen que lo haga? – Preguntó Chris por donde esté se había ido.

-El ya tomó una decisión, siempre que Okabe salta en el tiempo solo crea nuevas líneas y eso hace que nada cambie, Trunks piensa acabar con el problema de raíz – Dijo Daru seriamente, de alguna manera comprendía al chico.

-Solo espero que haga lo correcto y no se convierta en un asesino – Dijo Mayuri asustada, Suzuha se acerca y la abraza.

-Trunks no matará a nadie, el sólo piensa atacar las instalaciones para darles un ultimátum, de que si nos vuelven a molestar los va a acabar – Dijo Suzuha, ella sabía que de esa manera, con el poder del Saiyajin una distopia era casi imposible.

-Bueno vámonos – Dijo Okabe saliendo por las escaleras, Chris aun analizaba la máquina del peli lavanda, le pareció magnífica la complejidad con la que estaba compuesta dicha máquina, al escuchar a Rintarou está presiona el botón que estaba a un costado de una de las patas y la máquina desaparece en una nube de humo.

"Esta tecnología no debe caer en manos de Sern" – Pensó Chris algo nerviosa.

 **Con Trunks**

El híbrido sobrevolaba territorio sueco, volaba tan rápido que Incluso los satélites más avanzados de la época no podría ni detectarlo.

"¡Ahí está!" – Penso el peli lavanda viendo la base de sern.

 **Fin del capítulo**


End file.
